A Última Lágrima
by rafinha20
Summary: A Batalha final chegou e Harry e Gina estão brigados, o que será que vai acontecer? Será que eles vão reatar? E será que Harry vencerá? Leiam para descobrir... não liguem não sou péssima em resumos. TERMINADA !


Bem gente essa é minha segunda fic sobre o Harry e gostaria que você comentassem pra mim saber o que vocês acharam, pois só com as criticas (boas ou más) é que o escritor melhora. Bem espero que vocês gostem.

Boa leitura

* * *

A Última lágrima 

Era o dia da batalha final e Gina Wesley estava nervosa, tinha se oferecido para ajudar na enfermaria, embora preferisse combater junto com seus amigos, com Madame Pomfrey já que era muito boa em Poções.

Todos estavam reunidos em Hogwarts, alunos, ex-alunos, aurores, alguns gigantes, enfim toda a comunidade mágica que estivesse contra Voldemort e disposta a ajudar a derrotá-lo.

Tinham escolhido Hogwarts como sede da batalha por conter muitos feitiços de proteção, o que retardaria os inimigos, e, por si só, conseguir acomodar a grande quantidade de pessoas que iriam lutar nessa guerra.

Gina estava preocupada, tinha um pressentimento ruim sobre tudo isso, e não pelo fato de que haveria muitas mortes, mas sim por um certo moreno que estava tentando tirar da cabeça, Harry Potter. Ela estava muito magoada com ele ainda, eles estavam noivos há dois anos e o casamento seria dali a duas semanas quando ele foi avisado que a batalha final estava prestes a acontecer.

Logo depois de receber esse aviso ele foi a casa dela e acabou com tudo o casamento, o noivado, havia partido o coração dela.

Ela chorou muito e dois dias depois dele ter acabado ela recebeu uma coruja avisando-lhe da batalha final, então ela entendeu o porque de Harry ter desistido e o sentimento de tristeza que a estava corroendo se transformou em raiva.

Raiva, sim! Ele novamente a tratara como criança ao tentar protegê-la da guerra. Desde o dia em que o noivado acabou eles nunca se encontraram, nem se falaram mais.

Ela se sentia triste, todo o sentimento de raiva se transformara em uma tristeza que estava corroendo-a de pouco em pouco, e sabia que ele estava se sentindo assim, pois Mione vivia dizendo que ele ainda gostava muito dela, mas ela não ia dar o braço a torcer e por isso estava sozinha ali na enfermaria ao invés de estar dentro do castelo se despedindo de todos que iam combater. Despedindo-se **dele.**

Ela vai aonde tinha deixado uma maleta com alguns ingredientes e poções reservas, caso precisassem, quando ouve o som de uma trombeta sinalizando o inicio da guerra. Porém ao abrir a maleta ela vê um envelope com seu nome, logo que ela abre a carta vê que era de Harry, para alguns instantes pensando em rasgá-la, mas logo desiste da idéia ao perceber que a carta estava molhada. Ela automaticamente leva a carta perto de seu nariz e sente o cheiro salgado de lágrimas. Ele estivera chorando ao escrever e não fazia muito tempo, pois as marcas ainda estavam molhadas. Ela começa a ler.

"

_Gina querida,_

_Não rasgue a carta, por favor! Eu sei que não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro, então resolvi escrever-lhe estas palavras para te explicar alguns de meus atos em relação a você._

_Enquanto lê essa carta à batalha já deve ter começado então vou ser o mais breve possível para que você possa a ir ajudar os feridos._

_Primeiramente você deve estar se perguntando como esta carta foi parar ai? Bom quando você foi almoçar hoje eu aproveitei e fui até sua mala e pus a carta ai. _

_Bom depois de ter esclarecido esta dúvida podemos falar do assunto principal: VOCÊ._

_... "_

Harry estava na frente de todos, viu Rony e Simas abrirem as portas principais do castelo e voltarem para suas posições. Agora era a hora da verdade, lá estava ele que aos 20 anos comandava um exército de pessoas reunidas por um só objetivo vencer o Lord das Trevas e acabar com o terror e o medo que haviam há muito tomado conta do mundo mágico.

Ele sabia que nessa guerra muitos iam morrer e sabia também que a batalha entre ele e Voldemort era de vida ou morte. Sabia que mesmo matando o senhor das trevas poderia morrer também, mas o que mais o preocupava agora não era o destino do mundo mágico, nem as varias vidas que seriam perdidas ali e sim, em ter partido o coração da pessoa que mais amava, Gina Wesley. Ele ouve o som das trombetas, pensa que ela devia estar lendo sua carta agora, e vê os portões de Hogwarts se abrirem revelando o enorme exercito de Voldemort. Ele avançou e atras dele todos partiram para a batalha decisiva.

"

_Queria te dizer que você é tudo de mais importante que eu tenho na vida, eu comecei a te amar não sei quando e te amarei eternamente, mas este amor não é possessivo nem egoísta e, se fosse preciso, eu renunciaria a minha felicidade em troca da sua, mesmo que, fosse nos braços de outro homem, e que isso me matasse por dentro._

_Quando recebi a carta avisando da batalha final, eu sabia que poderia morrer, pois me avisaram que Voldemort havia se fortalecido bastante, e eu não queria que você sofresse muito com isto por isso terminei nossa relação mesmo que para isso eu tenha matado uma parte de mim mesmo no exato momento em que disse que nunca te amei e que só queria brincar com você. Quando te vi chorando tive que fazer muita força para continuar com a encenação, pois minha vontade era de te tomar em meus braços e nunca mais largar._

_... "_

Gina para um pouco de ler, enxuga as lágrimas que correm livremente por seu rosto e vai ajudar Mione e os outros voluntários com as pessoas, que estavam chegando feridas e até mesmo, mortas. Pensava em como tinha sido injusta com Harry ele só tentou poupá-la de sofrer com sua morte, porém tudo o que havia conseguido era aumentar sua dor, pois sofreria, estando ou não com ele, com sua morte.

Ele já não conseguia mais ver onde estavam seus amigos, tudo o que via eram corpos e mais corpos jogados no chão, o cheiro de sangue e morte entrava por suas narinas e causava-lhe náuseas, mas ele agüenta firme e continua seu caminho até chegar até onde está Voldemort. Passou por Lupin e Tonks que estavam batalhando com três comensais cada um, após dar uma ajuda a eles volta a correr em direção a Voldemort. Passa por um comensal morto e sorri ao reconhecer Belatrix Black, Sirius estava vingado. Quando chega ao meio do jardim, que antes tinha sido palco de tantas brincadeiras com seus amigos, namoros escondidos com Gina, agora tinha se transformado em campo de batalha cheio de corpos que ele não podia identificar sendo seus companheiros ou seus inimigos, ele vê o Lord das Trevas parado esperando ele. Ele fica em posse de luta e quando o inimigo ataca-o, ele começa a batalha decisiva de sua vida.

Gina após ajudar mais um pouco na administração de poções volta a ler a carta de Harry.

"

_O outro motivo, minha ruivinha, para que eu tenha te deixado fui eu ter descoberto, em um dos meus vários sonhos em que entro na mente de Voldemort sem que o mesmo perceba minha presença, foi que ele implantou um espião que tinha como missão me vigiar e descobrir quem eu mais amava e levar a pessoa em questão a ele para que pudessem usá-la contra mim na batalha de hoje. Como no meu sonho não vi a face do espião e também não consegui descobrir quem era resolvi me separar da pessoa que fazia minha vida valer a pena, da pessoa que sempre me apoiava no que eu precisava e que sempre me deu mais carinho e amor do que eu merecia. Essa pessoa era você GINA WESLEY._

_Sei que te machuquei muito. Rony e Mione têm me contado como você está e a cada dia que passava era maior o esforço que tinha que fazer para não jogar tudo para o alto e ir correndo até você pedir perdão, jurar que nunca mais ia te deixar e passar todos os dias que faltavam para a batalha ao seu lado, sempre que eu fraquejava pensava que se por acaso nos ficássemos juntos você correria perigo de ser pega pelo Lord das Trevas e com esse pensamento renovava minhas forças para resistir a esses impulsos que poderiam custar a sua vida._

_Gostaria que fosse por mim que soubesse dos motivos que me impulsionaram para fazer o que fiz, mesmo que seja por carta, e não da boca de outra pessoa quando eu já não estivesse mais aqui._

"

Harry estava sério, por seus olhos passam vislumbres de ódio, de raiva, o homem na sua frente era o responsável por tantas mortes, a de seus pais, a de Sirius (mesmo que indiretamente), a loucura dos pais de um de seus amigos, Neville, e de muitos outros. Mesmo com a certeza de morte pairando por sua mente ele se esforçava para deixar, pelo menos, um mundo melhor depois de sua morte, um mundo sem Voldemort aterrorizando a todos.

Ela para de ler mais uma vez para limpar as lágrimas que escorrem por seu rosto e ameaçam cair na carta. Ela vê, agora, claramente o que Harry fez, ele não queria protegê-la apenas da batalha, mas sim de ser levada ao senhor das trevas e passar sabe-se lá o que nas mãos daquele assassino.

Ela volta a ler a carta, mas estranha ao ver uma parte do pergaminho em branco e logo após esse espaço ter somente a despedida dele, porem não liga e lê a despedida.

"

_Agora me despeço com lágrimas nos olhos, mas com o coração aliviado por ter salvado a pessoa que iluminou meus dia e me tornou a pessoa mais feliz da face da Terra._

_Adeus Gina Wesley, o primeiro e único amor da minha vida. Viva feliz o resto da sua que eu ficarei olhando-a de onde eu estiver._

_Com muito carinho e um beijo de despedida_

_Harry James Potter "_

Gina enxugou mais uma vez as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, guardou a carta num dos compartimentos da mala e foi ajudar com os feridos, pensando em como Harry estaria se saindo na luta com Voldemort.

A batalha durou dois dias e duas noites seguidas, no final Harry e Voldemort estavam enfraquecidos, mas por um descuido do Lord das trevas Harry conseguiu exterminá-lo caindo de joelhos logo em seguida sem forças. Lucio Malfoy que estava duelando com Rony perto dali ao notar Harry caído e lançou uma maldição que o feriu gravemente, para morrer logo em seguida pelas mãos de Rony. O amigo leva Harry para a enfermaria aonde Gina os atende e se desespera com o estado do amado. Com ajuda do irmão põe o garoto numa cama, Rony vai para junto de sua namorada, Hermione.

-Gina você leu a carta que lhe escrevi? – pergunta fracamente Harry

-Li. – fala Gina baixinho. - Harry me desculpe não sabia, me desculpe e...

-Gi, eu te amo e sabia que ficaria muito magoada, mas como expliquei preferia você magoada comigo e em segurança a correndo algum perigo nas mãos daquele nojento... – fala o garoto tossindo um pouco de sangue

-Não se esforce muito amor, você vai ficar bem. – a garota pede chorando muito

-Shiiii, calma, eu sabia que isto ia acontecer... - fala harry enquanto, com muita dificuldade, enxuga as lágrimas que correm pelo rosto da amada - ... não chore, não derrotei Voldemort para você ficar chorando. – ele brinca dando um débil sorriso para logo tossir mais sangue

-Não se esforce, amor. Por favor! – suplica gina chorando mais ainda – Você vai ficar bem.

-Não, querida, eu sei que vou morrer, mas parto feliz, pois estou deixando um mundo melhor pra vocês. Só quero que você diga para o Rony e a Mi que eles sempre foram meus melhores amigos e que eu desejo que eles sejam bem felizes juntos; e que você leia a minha carta novamente. – ele tosse mais uma vez, depois sorri - Eu te amo e sempre te amarei Gina Wesley, aonde quer que eu esteja você vai ser sempre a luz dos meus olhos.

Gina não agüenta e beija-o com ardor. Ele sorri e corresponde. No meio do beijo Gina sente os lábios do amado ficarem gelados e se separa dele chorando mais ainda e abraça-o.

A guerra acabara, mas com ela também muitas vidas se foram, porém a mais sentida delas, por todo o mundo mágico, foi a de Harry. Todos que temiam Voldemort e, principalmente, os amigos e conhecidos de Harry compareceram no enterro dele. A sepultura do garoto que sobreviveu foi feita ao lado da de sua mãe e, a pedido do mesmo, foi feita também uma sepultura ao lado do pai de Harry para Sirius Black simbolizando que até mesmo depois da morte os Marotos não se separariam jamais.

Dois anos depois da batalha Gina estava arrumando suas coisas antigas em sua nova casa que tinha recebido de Harry, quando o testamento dele foi lido, mas só agora tinha conseguido ir morar lá, encontrou a maleta que usou na guerra e lá a carta dele.

A mulher se lembra que o ultimo pedido dele tinha sido que ela lesse a carta novamente, porem ela nunca mais tocou nela, pois lhe faltava coragem. As lembranças de Harry ainda eram muito dolorosas.

Gina subiu as escadas para seu quarto ler sossegada, já que os amigos adoravam fazer visitinhas surpresas.

Abriu o pergaminho e levou um susto, lembrava que a primeira vez que tinha lido a carta uma parte do pergaminho estava apagada, contudo agora estava visível.

Ela começa a ler o trecho que antes não pudera ler e se emocionou com o que estava escrito.

"

_Gina se você estiver lendo, isto é porque eu realmente morri, já que enfeiticei esta parte para só se tornar visível quando eu morresse._

_Bom eu sei que vocês devem estar tristes, mas gostaria que tentassem esquecer isso e tocar suas vidas em frente, pois eu me fui, mas vocês não._

_Gi eu sei que você não deve ter arranjado ninguém para ocupar o meu lugar, mas gostaria que voltasse a sair, se divertir e namorar. Eu sei que você deve estar pensando que eu endoidei ou coisa parecida, mas posso lhe assegurar que estava em meu juízo perfeito quando escrevi esta parte da carta._

_Gostaria que quando você ficasse mais velha e se lembrasse de sua vida, de seus amores eu aparecesse como o grande, mas não único amor de sua vida e não um empecilho que impediu você de ser feliz novamente._

_Sei que seu amor por mim vem desde antes de você entrar em Hogwarts e que você sofreu muito até que eu, cego que era, percebi que te amava. Enfrentamos várias coisas juntos e curtimos tudo o que nos foi permitido, mas na hora de provar que eu confiava em você eu fraquejei e afastei-te de mim. Embora doesse muito, eu tinha um alivio na certeza de que você viveria feliz. Considere o meu pedido como a última vontade que você me faz e quando chegar sua hora, nos encontraremos aqui em cima e eu prometo que passaremos o resto da eternidade juntos._

_..."_

Gina chora e murmura

-Eu prometo Harry, eu te prometo...

Anos passaram-se desde aquele dia e Gina estava agora com 93 anos. Seu marido havia saído e ela sente uma dor no peito. A mulher começa a relembrar tudo o que tinha passado. A Batalha Final, a morte de Harry, o dia em que ela fez sua última promessa para Harry, seu casamento com um colega que conhecera no curso de medi-bruxa, o casamento de Rony e Mione, o nascimento de seus filhos (Lílian e Harry), o casamento de Neville e Luna, o nascimento dos filhos de seu irmão Rony (Tiago e Gabriela), o nascimento da filha de Luna (Gina), o casamento de seus filhos e sobrinhos (Tiago e Lílian; Harry e Gina; Gabriela e Jonathan). A cada lembrança feliz uma lágrima escorria por seu semblante e ai pousar em suas mãos que estavam sobre seu coração. Entretanto ela estava sorrindo, pois vê que o que Harry Tinha dito na carta era verdade. Ela novamente sente uma pontada no mesmo lugar onde estão pousadas suas mãos e de repente vê uma luz muito forte brilhando. No final da luz vê Harry sorrindo e chamando-lhe

-Vamos querida, venha comigo.

-Harry que bom que você está aqui meu amor.

-Venha Gi, venha comigo e ficaremos juntos eternamente.

Mais tarde quando Lílian, seu marido e seus filhos chegam para visitar a avó, encontram-na morta no sofá da casa com um sorriso plácido nos lábios. Lílian sorriu. Ela finalmente encontrara a felicidade nos braços do homem que ela sempre amou, Harry Potter.

* * *

Gente espero que vocês tenham gostado, bem eu dedico essa fic a duas pessoas que me ajudaram muito e continuam me ajudando a minha maninha(?) Lily e ao meu tio querido Kawa bjãooooo pra vcs minha família na net e pro meu irmãozinho aki na realidade Pedro brigado por me ajudar mano. 

bjão pra todos e Boa noite.


End file.
